A Slow Genius
by dream.love.live
Summary: Kakashi is leaving on a 5 year mission...what does sakura have to say to that? Kakasaku! Rated T for Sakura's outbursty. Please read and review!


**A Slow Genius**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything.**

Bang! Bang!

She kept pounding on the door, knowing that he was inside.

'That idiot has better be there!'

_**Flashback**_

"_I've finish my shift Lady Tsunade. Does my team have a mission tomorrow?" asked the pink haired kunoichi._

"_Not until I find you another a new teacher." Replied the godaime._

"_What do you mean? We already have Kakashi and Yamato. Why would you want us to have a new teacher?"_

_The hokage lifted her head and looked into her students eyes. She looked worried and a little bit sad. "Don't you know Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and a couple of other ANBU are going on a five year mission. They're leaving tomorrow morning, Kakashi is the captain."_

"_Did-did you f-f-forced him too?" stuttered the young medic-nin._

_Tsunade shook her head and responded: "No, he chose to go."_

"_I-I……Thank you for letting me know, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow shishou."_

_With a little wave the young girl disappeared in a poof of sakura blossom leaves. _

'_God, I sure wouldn't want to be Kakashi tonight.' Thought the Godaime. Sighing she returned to her mountain of paperwork and, of course, her sake._

_**End of flashback**_

At first, Sakura had stood still in front of his door. She didn't want to seem rude by waking him, but she wanted to give him a piece of her mind so bad! Thus the reason of her pounding on his close door, waiting for him to answer. She was hitting hard enough to wake the whole neighborhood, yet not strong enough to smash the door to pieces like she usually would do. Suddenly the door opened in a swift motion. There before her stood a very shirtless, mask less and wet Kakashi. He looked very tired and irritated. But when he looked down at her face he gave a surprising look before softening his features while still wondering what she was doing at his doorstep.

"Sakura?"

"You!!" she said while pushing him back into his apartment.

She slammed the door and turned to look at him or more to glare at him. She hadn't even notice he wasn't wearing a shirt or a mask. She was THAT pissed off.

"I've been knocking on your door for at least ten minutes where the hell where were you?" she almost yelled at him.

"First you were more like pounding on my door and second: I was taking a shower. Now, what do I own this surprise visit for?"

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked in soft low voice.

"Huh?"

"For a genius you're kind of slow tonight. The mission idiot! That stupid five year ANBU mission you decided to take without even telling me!" she started yelling again. Tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes. He looked at the ground, almost ashamed.

"Why would you care?" he whispered. Regretting those words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Why?! WHY!?" she screamed. Tears were threatening to come out any moment now and Kakashi knew he was the cause of those tears. "Because even though you're the worst teacher ever, even though you didn't care about me back then and still probably don't. Even tough you're an annoying piece of shit, a pervert who's afraid to show his emotions because he's scared. Because even though you're always late and that annoys me to no end." The yelling stopped as she took a moment to breathe again. Tears were streaming freely all over her face, killing him in the inside. She started to talk again in a much low and caring voice. "I care because even though all that you're still my friend who, if I need, will always help me. You're my captain who I rely on. You're my teacher, that maybe didn't care, but still taught me a lot of things and I feel privileged to have been taught by the smartest shinobi I know. You're also the one who convinced me to stay a shinobi. You're the one I know I could die for, because even though all that I will still love you, always have, always will. And I don't to be the one to go to the memorial and cry over your name, I want us to go together and cry for our friend together."

At the end, she was on her knees crying while hugging her chest. Above her stood a very dumbfounded Kakashi.

'She loves me but hates me? Does she love me as a friend or more?' the copy-nin stopped his train of thoughts and gently lifted the young kunoichi off the floor. He pressed her against his chest while whispering in her ear: "Calm down Sakura. You need to calm yourself."

"But I don't want to!" she yelled as she started to punch slightly his chest. It seemed that her strength had left her, for she wasn't doing any harm to Kakashi's chest. "I want to yell at you! I want you to feel as miserable as I am right now. I need to know that you're hurt by my words and I need to yell at you because it makes me feel so much better!"

He was stunned. Didn't she say she loved him? Now she's telling him that she wants him to hurt? He didn't know want to think anymore so he just pressed the crying girl closer to him. She had her nails dung deep into his skin as if she was trying to cling to the shirt he wasn't wearing. Surely he would have red marks tomorrow morning, but right now he couldn't have cared less.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered as quietly as humanly possible. If he hadn't been THE best ninja in Konoha he wouldn't have heard it.

"Huh? Now, why would you think that?"

" Is it because of me you're leaving?" she dug her nails even deeper in his flesh and he couldn't help but flinch, although she didn't seem to noticed. "Do you hate me so bad that you want to leave?"

"Sakura, if I ever said anything to hurt your feelings and make you think that you are unimportant to me than tell me because I would like to apologize for it. I don't want you to be mad with me. I care about you too much for that."

"If you care about me that much then why are you hurting me?"

"My intentions were never to hurt you Sakura."

"Then why the hell are you leaving?!?" she yelled, yet again. She broke from his embrace and faces him. It was only then that she realized that he was shirtless AND mask less; she couldn't help the small blush that crept up her face. Forget the fish lips or the buck teeth Kakashi was drop dead gorgeous! 'Stop thinking about him that way Sakura. He's your sensei for god sakes!' '**Was your sensei. **'Reminded her, her inner. Sakura stopped her thoughts and started looking-no-glaring again at Kakashi.

"Why wouldn't I? I have nothing here; all I do is mission after mission. Furthermore I need a break and I know that mission will give me the break I need."

"You're lying!" she yelled as she started to cry again. "I looked at the scrolls describing the mission. It's an S-Class mission. The chances of you coming back alive are almost none. So will you please tell me the truth this time?"

"I did! What I told you was the truth I need a break—"

"From what?? Life!?! The biggest battle of life is to keep living! Do you think the solution to your problems is to die? Well do you?" she screamed. "What do you need a break from? Gai? Just punch him and he'll shut up! What else could you need a break from?"

"From you!!!" he snapped. Sakura was taken aback. It was the first time, in all the years she had known him that she saw Kakashi really mad and when she saw the look in his eyes it made her shudder. Tears ran down her face once again as she turned away whispering a quick: sorry, I didn't know'.

When he saw the look of hurt in her eyes after he snapped he panicked. He had hurt her and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Wait, Sakura!" He gripped her arm stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Let go Kakashi, you said all you had to say just now." She struggled to get out of his grip, without any success: he was much stronger than her after all.

"You didn't let me finish." He started. Sakura was looking at him with her beautiful green orbs. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked and Sakura couldn't help but fall in love with his stunning smile. '**You shouldn't think that, he just said that he needed a break from us!' reminded her inner self. **

"What else do you want to tell me? That I'm an annoying brat? A good for nothing shinobi? That I'm fat an ugly? Well sorry to burst your bubble but someone already beat you to it!"

"No! Will you just listen for a minute? I need a break from you because I can't stop thinking about you." He released her arm and sat down on his couch. She was still standing in front of his door waiting for the rest. Her eyes were slightly wide and she wondered in silence if he had really meant what he just said.

He took a deep breath, laid his head on the couch, sighed and continued. "Every time I see you I go crazy because you're so beautiful but you just don't realize it. I tried ignoring you, but than I got injured and you came to heal me. When I saw you bursting through my door yelling of how much of an idiot I was for not going to the hospital I knew that I could never ignore you. So I took every mission Tsunade had to give me, but still I couldn't concentrate well because I was always thinking of about you. So when Sai and Yamato told me that they were going on a five year mission I asked Tsunade to be part of it. At first she was reluctant but eventually she accepted and named me captain. That's how I ended up being the extra-member. Tsunade has been telling me ever since that I can always back out I want." He had opened his eyes and was looking directly at her. "Do you understand now?"

She slowly nodded. "I think I do, but what I don't get is why you don't want to think about me?"

He got up and stood in front of her. His perfectly well built body was so close to her she couldn't help but blush and feel a little bit nervous.

"Because, Sakura, I was having thoughts a teacher shouldn't have about his student."

"Ex-teacher." She whispered.

"Ex or not I'm still not suppose to have these thoughts about you."

"So instead of telling me all this you were planning on leaving on a 5 year ANBU mission and if you didn't die during the mission you hope that you would forget me?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well yeah, that was the plan. Until you came pounding on my door the plan was doing quite well."

"Why didn't you even asked me if I cared?"

His face regained serious as he said in a low and what seemed to her husky voice. "Because saying goodbye to you would have been too hard and I really didn't want to see you cry. Because when you cry something inside of me breaks, I hate to see you sad, especially because of me. But I guess I've failed this plan so I'll just say goodbye to you now."

The room was silent. Green orb were fixing mismatched ones. She finally broke the silence. "What makes you think that I'll allow you to leave now that I know the truth?"

His eyes widened a little and his mouth opened slightly from the surprise.

"Kakashi, why do you think I was so angry when I learned that you were leaving?" She asked. No answer came for the man in front of her. "Seriously, you're one slow genius tonight—" She was abruptly stopped in mid-sentenced when soft yet firm lips came crashing down on hers. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while his had already taken position in the middle of her back. After a while they broke apart both gaping for air.

"Who's the slow genius now?" he asked with a smirk on his oh-so-handsome face.

If possible, Sakura's became even more red than Hinata's the day Naruto had asked her to wed him in front of all Konoha's population. The young girl was redder than ever before.

"Are you still going on that mission?"

"Do you want me too?"

"No." she answered. She did feel selfish but she really couldn't help it. She loved the damn man for god sakes!

"Then I won't. Because your happiness is more important to me than any mission."

"But you're the captain! You can't just quit!?"

"I do whatever I want and I am an EXTRA-member. They'll do just fine without me. I'll do whatever makes you happy my little cherry blossom." He said kissing her forehead.

"Alright then I think I want to visit your apartment. Your bedroom more precisely."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her but asked nothing more as he scooped her bridal style. He led her to his bedroom and carefully laid her on his bed, and then he laid himself on top of her murmuring loving words in her ears.

"I love you Sakura."

"And I love you too Kakashi." She added kissing passionately on the lips.

_**Morning**_

She woke up the next morning alone in Kakashi's bed.

'He wouldn't have……right?" she asked herself. She quickly dismissed her thoughts and tried to search for his chakra. 'It's normal I can't feel his chakra he's probably hiding it like always. It was only then that she noticed that his katana, weapon pouch and the backpack she saw last night had disappeared. Without even thinking she quickly poofed herself to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade where's Kakashi? If you tell me he's gone on that stupid mission I'm going to go kill him myself."

"Hum, Sakura…Before I answer you question would you mind telling me why you are wearing Kakashi's clothes?" asked the blond hokage.

Sakura's face flustered and she stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse. "Y-you see, it's b-b-because I-I'm…"

The legendary sannin started laughing while saying. "It's okay Sakura, I know I just enjoyed seeing you embarrassed."

"How do you know?"

"Kakashi came to me this morning and asked to be removed from the mission. At first I yelled at him because: n.1: he was waking me up, n.2: I spilled my bottled of sake when I woke up and n.3: I just like yelling at him. But when he told me the reason I quickly forgave him."

"So he didn't go?"

"No, he wanted to stay with you." Responded the fifth.

"Then where is he now? Do you know?"

Tsunade pointed behind her and when Sakura turned around she was greeted by Kakashi in is normal jounin clothes.

"Hey!" he said with a light wave.

"Hey." She answered softly.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

She nodded and walked toward him when she reached him, he took her in his arms and they both disappeared in a puff of leafs and sakura blossoms. When they were gone Tsunade let a small smile creep up her face. You see she had heard the two lovebirds speak before the left and she had clearly heard: "I thought you left." "I'll never leave you, I love you." "I love you too."

Now she finally had something interesting to tell everybody else tonight when they would go out.

**The end!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, it's my first try at a Naruto story. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes; I'm not English so I do a lot of mistakes. Thanks again for reading:)**


End file.
